And I Love You Like Never Before
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: It's a new era and the Glee gang has had children. However, while at school, their children are caught in a school shooting. It is narrated by Brittany and Santana's daughter, Spencer. If interested, more details-as well as warnings-inside.


**So, people of FanFiction, I present to you my very first "Child-of-Glee-Club" fanfic. Whoa, that sounds really weird. Basically, if you're confused on what that means, is that it is a fanfic on the children of the glee club. I usually only write brittana, but this was something that I always wanted to write—well excluding the plot. To warn you before you read this, this story does have a plot of a school shooting, similar to the one in season 4. If that makes you uncomfortable, then you will not like this at ALL. **

**For those who shall continue, I hope that you will enjoy this. Being my first time as it is, I cannot claim that I am an expert at writing the universe of the diverse children of the Glee club. Now, without further ado…you may read. Also, this fanfic is narrated by the daughter of Santana and Brittany. Everything seen and heard will come from her.**

* * *

The sun shone through my windowsas I woke. I groaned and rolled over, a random, heavenly pillow, that I was so thankful for, blocking the sun from hitting my face. I could still feel the heat from the beams of sunlight, but the cool bedding comforted my over-heated skin. I sighed and felt around sleepily for my phone. I couldn't help but groan again, not feeling the rectangular device, and grumpily, with great hesitation, and sass, pushed myself up onto my knees to rearrange the jungle of pillows to find the missing device.

Finally finding the device, I pressed the circular button only to squint as the bright screen appeared. My vision was blurry, so I saw nothing but the mutated image of multiple colors. However, after a minute of waiting for my eyes to adjust, my sight became clear once again and I saw the time. It was a little after half past six, so I had almost an hour before school. It was quite rare for me to be up before seven. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over my wallpaper. The picture was of a few friends of mine and me, including my two best friends Beth and Ryan, in the choir room.

After lying down for a few minutes and not falling back to sleep, I realized I was too awake and go up. I headed down the stairs, phone in hand, where I found my mom cooking breakfast and my brother stretched along the leather couch, one leg hanging over the top.

"Oh, is this a dream? Is _Spencer _really up in the _morning_? Well I'll be…" said Brittany, one of my beautiful moms, with her light voice full of amusement. A moment later, my other mom Santana, usually called _Mami_, walked through the archway into the kitchen and smiled, her heels clinking and clacking against the tile.

"Morning, honey," she said to me and went straight for the coffee machine where a full cup already lay.

"What? No hello for me?" said Mom as she flipped another pancake. Mami turned around, halfway through a sip of coffee to see mom with her hip cocked and perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.

"Well, I thought this morning I gave you a pretty good _hello_, but where are my manners," she replied back with a smirk before walking the few feet and planting a big one on her, them both smiling through most of it. I had to stop myself from making a puking noise at Mami's remark about her sex life. I _so _don't need to hear that.

"Oh my God, guys! Can you get your lust under control for five minutes?!" They both turned to me and began to laugh; finally separating from each other so Mami could get back to her coffee.

Mami had on her "lawyer outfit" which consisted of a tight pencil skirt, a white blouse, a blazer, and topped off with some big ass, _very expensive _heels that I could never walk in. She dressed to impress.

"Mason, up!" yelled Mom as she deposited a stack of pancakes onto the table where Mami sat.

A moment later, in came running Mason. He was 16, only a year older than me. He had the same thick hair as me. He was about 5'9", and as much I hate to say it, built pretty well. He gave off this confident aura, but really he was pretty shy. He was one of the people I admired most.

He padded into the kitchen, scratching the back of his messy brown hair and grumbled a "good morning," before sitting at the kitchen table. Mami sat reading the newspaper while sipping her coffee, but I saw how her eyes kept drifting to Mom in her pink sweats with "Yum Yum" written on the ass. That's how it was between them. They'd been married for years and still their love and affection for each other never faltered, never died. Along with their lust. And we, the children of the lusters, were subjected to awkward walk-ins, which happened quite frequently, and random, "I'm horny, let's make-out on the couch and torture our children" night. That's happens more than we would like.

At that point, I was still standing and sat at the table beside Mason as I saw no reason to continue standing. Especially, when there was food involved. Mom turned and gave us both a few pancakes with cherry eyes and a smile made of whipped cream. Although I wasn't a fan of cherries, I still applauded my mom for making us these on certain mornings. I surely did love them.

"So, is Beth coming over later?" asked Mami as she took another sip of coffee. Mason laughed and bumped my shoulder with his.

"Yeah, is your _girlfriend _coming over later?" I blushed and pushed him.

"She's not my girlfriend," I mumbled as I took another fork-full of pancake.

"But you want her to be."

"Mom!" I yelled and felt my face heat up once again.

"What? Just saying what everyone was thinking," she said nonchalantly and smiled, turning back to the dishwasher to put in the pan she used.

Beth was my best friend. She _may _also be my crush. Mason and I had practically known her since our parents had given birth to us. She _was _the daughter of parent's best friends. Hell, we'd known all of our friends since birth for that reason. All of our parents went to high school together and were pretty good friends. Ryan Anderson was no exception.

Ryan was Beth and I's first other best friend. Although we were close to the others, the three of us just seemed to have chemistry. We'd been best friends since before we could actually threaten people with words and not deathly glares. Ryan was the son of Kurt "too gay to actually be gay" and Blaine "I-use-way-too-much-hair-gel" Anderson. Seeing as Kurt was a fashion designer, Ryan had quite a love for expensive and designer clothes. If not wearing a pair of faded jeans, he usually dressed pretty formal.

Ryan, however good-looking he was, was no comparison to Beth. She was a goddess. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I'd been crushing on her ever since we got "married" in the first grade. Although she was the mirror image of her mother Quinn, she shared qualities of both her parents. Her well-developed glare and very good-looking features came from Quinn, her mother who was a lawyer like mine. However her voice and stage presence was all due to Rachel, her other mom. Thank anyone you like that she didn't inherit Rachel's inclination to make long, ranty speeches—and might I sat quite loudly—for five minute without a single breath.

Beth did in fact look like her mother. The silky blonde hair. The beautiful hazel eyes that I get lost in. And that smirk. God, that smirk.

A cough brought me out of my Beth-induced dream coma. Mason just shook his head and continued to finish his breakfast. As Mami finished her coffee and the article she was reading, he told us to get ready for school. I nodded and gave the plate to my mom and kisses her cheek while Mason continued to stuff about half a very large pancake in his gob.

"Now," she reminded and I grabbed Mason's arm, pulling him with me and out of the kitchen.

I jogged up the stairs and to my room where I quickly made my bed and picked out a simple outfit consisting of a white V-neck shirt and a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. And let me just say, there was no denying that I was hot shit. Hopefully Beth would think so too.

Walking out of the room, I met up with Mason at the top of the staircase. Along with a pair of khaki shorts and one of those short sleeve button-up dress shirts—I knew because he wore them a lot—he had on that stupid varsity jacket. He and his stupid friends, along with Ryan, wore the damn thing every day. He wore his snapback hat backwards and a few pieces of his brown hair stuck out above the snaps.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded in response. We made our way down the curving stairs where we met with Mami and her briefcase—one of the many. She gestured to the door after grabbing her keys from the glass bowl, left and walked to her Audi RS7. I followed, grabbing my bag from beside the door, and jumped in the front seat before Mason could.

"Damn it," I heard him mumble as he took his seat in the back. I just smirked, rolled down the window, and turned up the radio.

Upon arriving at school, everyone gawked at us and the car per usual, but we ignored it as we said our goodbyes to Mami and entered the school.

We were sent to public school because our parents didn't want us to become snobby brats like many of the children at private. All of our friends' parents were quite rich as well. I guess they made a pact or whatever in high school—at least according to Mami when she was drunk and crying—that when they were all older and rich they would make sure their children were raised correctly.

So my friends, Mason, and I were the richest students of the school. That and the fact that Beth's mother was a famous Broadway actress and our friend Riley Evans, with light brown skin, bright blue eyes, and curly hair, was the daughter of _the _famous pop diva Mercedes Jones and male model Sam Evans. We'd been over their house the other day for a barbeque. And let me tell you, with all of our friends together, we were definitely a unique group of friends.

As we grew closer to my locker and my best friends appeared, Mason patted me on the shoulder and said, "See ya later, Sis," as he strutted off to his group of football buddies, Tommy Chang, Jon Karofsky, and a few douches from the team that I ignored half the time because they all whistled and yelled sexual remarks at me as I walked by. Today was not an exception, even when Mason told them to stop.

"Miss me?" I asked as I walked up to Beth's locker, that just so happened to be one away from mine. Beth turned to me and all I could focus on was her beautiful hazel.

"Spence!" she squealed and ran the few feet to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She smelt of her signature lavender body wash and lotion, which I didn't mind at all. I had come to love the smell over the years I had known her. The embrace lasted longer than a normal hug would, but I was _totally _fine with that.

"Ahem. Yeah, Ryan's still here and he would love a hug." I let out a small chuckle and let go of Beth. "Aww, is someone feeling left out?" he nodded with a pout and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He smelt strongly of Abercrombie and Fitch cologne. "Missed you too, buddy. Although it was only two days." He smiled and let go. Today was one of those days when we wore formal clothes, or casual clothes to him. Dark grey designer suit pants and a light blue dress shirt from Ralf Lauren with the sleeves rolled up.

"What?" I asked as I let go and looked at his outfit. "Are you going into the office?" He just smirked and checked the time on his phone. I just shook my head and headed to unlock my locker. As I placed my unneeded books into my locker, Ryan and Beth picked up the previous conversation they were having before my arrival, which I found to be about a movie they had watched this weekend.

Of course it was ruined by no other than Puckerman. Not _the _Noah Puckerman from my parent's year, but his son. Of course if that idiot were to have a kid, he would name him after himself. Why he named him after himself, I do not know. What I _do _know was that he is just like his father. That was good and bad.

"Sup dude, dudettes," he said with his signature smirk as he laid his arm over Ryan's shoulders, brushing his over-gelled hair in the process.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I just shook my head at his antics and fist bumped him Puck. One to know about Ryan was that he was crazy about his hair. Although he wasn't much like his parents except for singing, he did indeed share a weird fetish for gel as Blaine did. Puck, however, kept his hair all natural. I was pretty sure he only combed it like once a month. I was just glad he didn't have that stupid Mohawk his father had in the yearbook we had all laughed over once we found it in an attic at my house…beside my parent's sex tape, but let's not go _there_.

We were all excited when our parents told us they had broken the losing streak for the McKinely show choir that we went in search of old memories from high school that I knew would be stored in the attic. Mami doesn't want to admit it, but she was a bit of a pack-rat.

Speaking of Nationals, our school hadn't won in the last twenty years, which is sort of depressing. This year we were hoping with our variety of skills and talent that we could finally put a trophy on the shelf. If only we had Mr. Schue like they did. I was pretty sure our choir teacher was sleeping with about fifteen students. Also, he was way too happy. We'd proposed giving him an intervention for his damn cocaine addiction because nobody can be that happy every hour of the day. However good the academics and sports of our school were, the extra-curricular teachers showed no interest in what they were actually teaching. Mr. Boddon, the choir teacher, mostly liked to hear himself talk.

It was quite funny when he was ambushed by Rachel. It was like seeing a baby deer finally learn to walk, then a loud, hobbit-sized bear pushing that deer back onto the ground, _then_ the deer getting back up and hoofing that hobbit bear in the face, leading to a showdown of diva-ness and pitch.

Still to this day, I cannot get that memory to vanish, it was just too memorable. To finish the story today, Rachel was permanently banned from Burberry High.

"Anyway, you guys wanna see a movie tonight? We can sneak into _Sex Tape_?"

I looked towards Beth and when she nodded I said, "Sure, why not." Ryan agreed as well and Puck nodded. He touched Ryan's hair one more time before running off down the hall. It really was quite entertaining to see how agitated Ryan got when it came to his hair.

The Bell signaling school was to begin rang throughout the corridors and I walked back to my locker, stuffing my bag in. Beth gave me a kiss on the cheek and a small wave goodbye before jogging off down the hall to her first class.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and I just shook my head. We walked in the opposite direction to English class joking about how Riley and Skylar, a girl who had just started going to this school, had begun dating.

* * *

Math class sucked. I'd always hated it. That was why Ryan and I had spent half the period playing stupid games and getting yelled at by Mrs. Harfiff. It was a wonder how we hadn't been kicked out yet. If Beth were in this class she would probably have slapped us both over the head for our antics. However, with her having a free period—which would most likely be used in the choir room—and us being imprisoned in math, I would say it was safe to assume we were safe.

Currently, Ryan and I were throwing paper balls at the back of students' heads. It was always entertaining when they turned around confused and somewhat pissed. It was about halfway through the class and that meant about twenty minutes until lunch. We had already finished all of our work for the class and the homework for our previous class, so why not entertain ourselves? Just because we abhorred math didn't mean the we sucked at it—we were quite good at it actually—we just found it boring.

Just as Ryan whispered to throw the next paper ball at Chris Abrams, a loud booming sound accompanied by a girl screaming echoed throughout the hall. It knew what it was. I knew what it sounded like. I _didn't_, however, know how to react. I sat frozen, staring at the neutral wooden door with the square of glass. Ryan looked over to me with a face void of emotion. When another shot came, we both jumped in shock.

By now, the teacher was quietly trying to calm the students down. She told us to sit on the floor and try and text somebody and call the police for help. She walked over the door and locked it, closing the blinds to the window in the process.

"I'm texting the others right now. Text Beth." I nodded and took out my phone. I didn't even realize my hands were shaking until I tried to text a message.

_Are you okay?_ I sent to her.

Another shot went off and I dropped my phone into my lap and crawled closer to Ryan. He was still texting the rest, but he pulled me close. "Most of them are in the choir room."

"Who's _most of them_?" I asked.

"Tommy, Lily, Riley, Jon, and some other students."

I stared at Ryan as Chris crawled over to us. "What about Beth? Or Mason? Sklyar and Emma?" I began to freak out, worried about my friends.

Chris put his arms around me and murmured trying to calm me down.

"I don't know, they're not answering. I hope their safe." Ryan had a calm voice, but I knew him too well. I knew he was scared as well; he just didn't want to show it. I, however, couldn't help it. Mason and Beth were out there and could be in danger. I checked my phone and noticed that she still hadn't answered it. I was becoming worried.

It had been about ten minutes before the next shot went off. Mason had finally texted that he was in a janitorial closet in the east wing with Skylar and some seniors. I was still staring at my phone waiting for Beth to respond, but I feared that she wouldn't. I had an idea, but I would be a fool to try it. But you know what they say: Love makes you stupid…or whatever. I couldn't sit here and wait for help to come. I had to find her.

As I looked around the classroom, I saw students huddled together, the teacher texting away at her phone and nobody paying attention to the door. I had to take the chance.

I tucked my phone into my back pocket and moved out of Chris's grip. I crawled closer to the door, nodding at a couple of the kids.

"What are you _doing_?" Ryan whispered.

"I have to find her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"That's a suicide mission, Spence. You can't go out there."

"I'm sorry. I have to." With that I stood up, quickly unlocked the door, and made my way into the hallway. It was as usual as twenty minutes before, all that changed was the opened lockers and sheets spread across the glistening floor.

The hall was empty and nothing could be heard but my footsteps making contact with the floor. I hesitantly took every step. To let my guard down would be a death wish. Every door was shut and the blinds were restricting me from seeing inside the classrooms that students would hopefully be hiding in.

Another five minutes passed between me looking in abandoned bathrooms and closets, but I had yet to find anyone, including Beth. My only idea was to head to the choir room on the other side of the building. As I turned the corner to a new hallway, I gasped. A body—a football player by his jacket—lay in a puddle of blood on the ground. I dropped to my knees to check his pulse, but there wasn't one to check. A tear slipped down my cheek as I closed his eyes.

His name was Bryan and he was one of the football players that didn't actually yell profanities at me as I walked by. I had known his since fifth grade. I got up, not looking back at the body, and continued to walk towards the choir room. Where there weren't bodies, there were drops of blood in certain places, and that alone made me queasy. I didn't want to see any more bodies. Especially if I knew the poor teen.

As I came to a small set of three stairs I heard something behind me. Thinking it was another student, I turned only to find the gunman. Before I could even say anything, the gunman had raised his gun and aimed at me. A loud bang accompanied by a searing pain in my leg led me to fall to the ground, clutching at the wound. He shot once again—disappointed at his air—and shot me in the chest. The bullet would felt like a live fire surrounding my body as I let my torso hit the floor. It was like lava was slowly running through my veins. I was seeing spots in my vision as I watched the masked gunman walk over me through half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck," I cursed as I touch my stomach wound and noticed the blood on my fingertips. My leg was also throbbing, but I was worried about the bullet hitting some vital organ. I tried to turn my head to watch where the gunman was going, but twisting my torso was _not _a good idea.

I felt so sleep as I lay on the cold ground staring up at the white tile and closed my eyes. It was all black as I passed out.

* * *

I felt cold and damp as I woke. I tried to get up, but the wound I had forgotten about reminded me of its presence by the pain. Blood encircled my body. It was so much that I thought it couldn't've been mine. I could only move one leg without wincing in pain. I reached for my phone in my pocket and saw that it had been over an hour since I escaped from the classroom. I laid my left hand over my abdomen wound as I tried to pull myself up with the bar beside the small set of stairs. I leaned my body against the bar as I took a breath. My favorite pair of skinny jeans had a bullet hole in them and was soaked with my blood. I wonder how Mom would get the blood stains out if I actually got out of here alive.

I took another deep breath before lowering myself to the next step and the one after that. It was hard with the pain and how tired I felt, but I needed to find Beth. I _needed _to make sure she was okay.

It had been five minutes since I had woken up—maybe ten—and I had yet to get very far. I was only about ten feet away from the small set of stairs. Goosebumps littered my arms as I continued to drag myself over the floor. The bullet wounds hurt less now; they were more a dull throb. I mostly felt cold. Somebody must of accidently turned up the A/C when hiding.

I huffed at a corner and leaned against a random locker, wiping my mouth of the blood again. I was too tired to keep going, as much as I wanted too knowing I was so close to the choir room It was getting hard to breathe. My eyes kept sliding shut and I found myself to be nodding off. I just wanted to sleep. And this floor looked surprisingly comfy. The last thing I remembered dreaming about was Beth.

* * *

That annoying, melodramatic beeping was _really _pissing me off. Also the low whispers I was hearing so close to where I was presumably laying. I felt a soft weight on my hand and subconsciously squeezed.

"Oh my God! Get the doctor! She just squeezed my hand. Spence, it's okay. You're okay." The voice sounded so familiar and calming.

The next thing I know it was gone and replaced with something bright shining over my eye lids and then into my eyes. I groaned and tried to swipe the hand away.

"Spencer, I'm Dr. Toushey. Can you respond? Spencer?"

I gave a light chuckle and responded with a raspy voice, "You must have _really_ got made fun of in school."

I heard sobbing erupt in the near distance, but I was too busy trying keep my eyes open against the brightness. I turned to my left and saw beautiful hazel staring down at me. "Are you an angel?" I asked with a smirk.

"Only from nine to five. I'm currently off right now," the angel responded with a watery smile.

"Well thank you for gracing me with your ever lovely presence when you could be eating a heavenly burger and milkshake."

"And fries. You can't forget the fries." I nodded and my head drifted to Dr. Ass who was currently still trying to shine that damn light in my eyes.

"Listen here Oprah Winfrey, if you _do not _remove that light from my eyes, I will reach for it and stick it up _your toushey_. Got it?" I grumbled out.

I wasn't feeling very well. My head killed and my stomach felt like it was run over by a truck, then that truck backed up, ran over me again, parked down the street, and the fat ass driver sat on me.

I tried to sit up only to get dizzy and fall back down. "Oww," I complained rubbing my chest. Everything was suddenly coming back to me. I wasn't fully optional yet, but I could open my eyes and look around. A lot of my friends were there and their parents. It was a pretty crowded room, but I didn't mind. I couldn't say how happy I was to see them all.

None of them looked hurt except for Skylar who had her arm in a cast. I was surprised by that because I thought her and Mason were safely hidden in a closet.

I quickly found Mason in the besides my parents, Rachel, and Quinn. His eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. Everyone looked pretty tired so I'm sure they were all sleeping before Beth had shouted for the doctor.

"What happened?" I asked after the doctor had backed off to get a nurse. I tried to take the tube out of my nose but found I had quite a hard time breathing without it.

"You got shot, dumbass." Ryan appeared beside Beth and smiled down at me. It was the first time that I had ever seen him without gel in his hair and I finally knew why he used it. His hair was similar to Blaine's without gel.

"I mean _after _that."

"We're not really sure. The police entered the school around two and evacuated us. They were bringing bodies out when we saw yours and…" he stopped for a moment and looked down.

"We thought you were dead, but then you groaned or something—I don't know—and they brought you over to the ambulance. Turns out you got shot in the right lung. You're lucky to be alive," said Beth as she wiped the hair from my face. "Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"I was looking for you." I whispered. I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes before I took another look around the room.

My parents looked like they were afraid to approach the bed, to approach me. I nodded for them to come over and slowly they did. I could tell they had both been crying. Mami was shaking as she reached for my free hand. They seemed at a loss for words. But so was I.

"We're going to take the kids to get something to eat. We'll bring Spence something back," said Sam as he left with all my friends and the rest of the parents. Beth kissed my forehead before leaving with Ryan. Mason took the hand Beth had been holding prior.

Mami started to cry again and leaned down. "I-I thought I l-lost you. I c-can't lose my baby girl." She put her head in my lap as Mom rubbed her back. She was on the verge of crying again as well.

"You haven't lost me Mami. I'm right here." She looked up and nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I love you," she said. I nodded and watched as the pulled chairs over to sit down. As they did, I looked over to Mason and smiled. He gave me a watery smile back and took a seat and the bottom of the bed. That's when I noticed half of thigh wrapped in bandages and was not looking forward to the feeling after the morphine wore off.

It was hours later when we were all in the hospital room, laughing and joking when I finally realized that I didn't want to hide my feelings for Beth anymore. I almost died. That was push enough for me to stop being a coward about my feelings.

"Beth," I whispered. We were all watching Easy A on the hospital TV and Beth was sharing her sweetish fish with me.

She looked down, swallowing the last bite of her fish, and I just went for it. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and…fireworks. That was all I could say. I had waited forever for that moment and it couldn't have been more perfect.

Hoots and hollers were thrown around the room with a couple, "Finally!" and a few, "About time!" but we didn't care. We both smiled to each other. We didn't have to say any words. We both knew what we meant and what we wanted to happen in the future and that was enough for us for now.

"I think this would be a perfect opportunity to sing," said Rachel, already prepping for a show tune about overcoming fear and friendship saving the day and the rest of the hallmark bullcrap.

"No!" everyone yelled in unison. Rachel looked appalled by the lack of people agreeing with her and just as she was about to start another long rant, Quinn kissed her, stuffed a fist full of popcorn into her mouth and told her to watch the movie.

I couldn't help the chuckle. As I lay here with a collapsed lung and looking like a damn mummy, I couldn't be happier. I was holding my love, still with my family, and had the support of my friends to make it back to physical health.

I knew it would be a rocky road to get better, hell, I didn't think any of us would ever be the same, not after what happened. But I _did _know that with all of us together, we could make it through anything and everything.

* * *

**Hello FanFiction, once again I'm back. I've never written anything like this plot or with these characters before so, please write a review on what you think. Was it lacking detail or depth? Did you like the characters? Also, if you did like this, would you like another story with these characters? Anyway, that's all for now. Have a nice night! –SexyGleek4life**


End file.
